Gundam 00 vs Code Geass
by Amaza Hoku
Summary: Perang Gundam 00 vs Code Geass, Pembuat: Hoku, Asisten: Hco Nagisa


Langsung mulai aja deh…

Ceritanya para pasukan dari Gundam 00 2nd Season ketemu ama pasukan dari Code Geass R2

~Di dalem Damocles~

Schneizel: Huh? Apa itu? ~nunjuk kapal ALaws~

Babu Schneizel: Ah Apa itu? Mungkin itu pasukan pemberontak!

Schneizel: Kalo begitu kita harus cepat" menyingkirkanya! Siapkan pasukan!

Babu Schneizel : Yes, Your Majesty!

~Di dalem kapal A Laws~

Lindt: WHA! APA ITU!? MELAYANG" SEREM JUGA YAH….

Kati: Jangan" itu pasukan Celestial Being atau Kataron! Siapkan pasukan AHEAD!

Terjadilah pertarungan besar antara A Laws n Schneizel Army..

Kati: Kalau begini terus kita bisa kalah, panggil Mr. Bushido!

~Mr. Bushido heading toward the enemy base~

Schneizel: Ck, Mereka memanggil bantuan, kalau begitu panggil Kuro no Kishidan!

~ Kuro no Kishidan units Has Appeared~

Ohgi: Schneizel kami datang membantu, Maju Kuro no Kishidan!

~Kuro no Kishidan unit morale rising~

Kati: Gawat, kita kalah jumlah.

~Ptolemy lewat tiba"~

Sumeragi: Apa itu? Pasukan A Laws sedang berperang melawan pasukan aneh.

Feldt: Mungkin itu pasukan Alien, lihat, mereka pake UFO. ~nunjuk Damocles~

Sumeragi: Kalau begitu kita juga harus ikut berperang dengan A Laws untuk melindungi bumi kita! Siapkan GUNDAM!

~Celestial Being unit has Appeared~

Sumeragi: Kati kami akan membantu mu!

Kati: Baik, kalau begitu ayo serang musuh!

~Gundam heading toward the enemy base~

Setsuna: 00 Exterminating Target!

~00 unit morale rising~

Lockon: Lockon Stratos, Sniping on Target!

~Cherudim unit morale rising~

~Kuro no Kishidan unit is in trouble~

Karen: Gawat, kita butuh bantuan, Knightmare mereka kuat sekali. Kita butuh Zero!

Schneizel: Panggil Lelouch!

~Lelouch unit has appeared~

Lelouch: Jeremiah, siapkan pasukan perang!

Jeremiah: As you wish my lord!

Lelouch: Suzaku, majulah ke sisi depan dan hancurkan knightmare aneh yg make pedang n warnanya biru itu~

Suzaku: Oke

~Lancelot Albion heading toward 00~

00 vs Lancelot Albion

Setsuna: ugh, MS macam apa ini kuat sekali.

~00 unit is in trouble~

Sumeragi: Gawat, 00 dalam masalah, Saji, pakai 0 Raiser dan bantu 00!

~0 Raiser has appeared~

Saji: Setsuna, aku membawa 0 Raiser!

Setsuna: okeh, ayo bergabung

GUNDAM 00 RAISER

~00 unit morale raising~

Suzaku: Ugh, kenapa tiba" menjadi cepat?  
Lelouch ~di layar suzaku~ : Suzaku, Live On.

~Geass Lelouch aktif~

~Lancelot Albion unit morale Rising~

Setsuna: ORE WA GANDAMU DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suzaku: UWOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~BLASHHHHHHHHHHHH, dua duanya hancur lebur~

~Lancelot Albion unit is in trouble~

~00 Raiser unit is in trouble

Sumeragi: Allelujah, cepat selamatkan setsuna n saji!

Lelouch: Jeremiah, cepat selamatkan Suzaku!

Sumeragi: Ck, 00 sudah hancur, kalau begitu panggil Innovator!!!

~Innovator unit has appeared~

Revival: Gadessa GN MEGA LAUNCHER!

~DOR~

~Damocles unit is in trouble~

Schneizel: Panggil Knight of Round!!!  
~Knight of Round unit has appeared~

Schneizel: Knight of Rounds! Maju! Serang Mereka!

~Knight of Rounds unit morale raising~

~Tristan vs Arios~

Gino: Owh, model pesawat juga!

Alle: Huh, modelku pasti jauh lebih baik!

Gino: Ayo balapan!

Alle: Ayo!!!

~Arios unit has leave battle field~

~Tristan unit has leave battle field~

Ribbons: Huh, pertarungan ini terlalu lama, akan segera ku selesaikan! MEMENTO MORI!!!

~Bwosssshhhhh~

Ribbons: Gwaahhahahahaha!!! Unit musuh tinggal sedikit!!!

~Geass unit morale failling~

Lelouch: Ck, aku harus turun tangan!

~Shinkirou unit has appeared~

Lelouch: Semua unit! Serang main base musuh!!!

~Geass unit heading toward enemy main base~

Ribbons: Revival!!!, Bring!!! Serang MS itu!!!

Revival: GN MEGA LAUNCHER!!!

~BWOSH~

Revival: MS itu sudah lenyap.

~di tempat Ribbons~

Ribbons: Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini!? Bukankah tadi MSmu sudah hancur!?

Lelouch: Aku ke sini naik MS lain.

Ribbons: Percuma saja, aku masih punya pengawal lain.

Lelouch: Huh, Mereka semua sudah mati. ~nunjuk mayat regene, ali, n hilling~

Ribbons : Apa!? Bagaimana bisa!?

Lelouch: Dengan ini, Lelouch vi Britannia Commands you, you shall die!!!

~plek, Ribbons mati~

Lelouch: Hmm.. jadi ini remot kontrol senjata tadi.. kalau begitu...

~Lelouch mencet tombol memento mori nya~

~BWOSH~

Lelouch: MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA!!! KALIAN SEMUA HANYALAH PION YANG TAK BERGUNA!!! SELAMA PUNYA SENJATA INI, DUNIA MENJADI MILIKKU!!! GWAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA


End file.
